Resurrection of the Legendary Giant
With the final key located, the team is finally able to form the legendary Beast King known as Golion! The team then fights to save Altea from Daibazaal's Beastman. :Japanese title: (needs transcription) __TOC__ Plot Summary This episode opens with four of the five Lions getting their arses handed to them by Daibazaal's Beastman and a brief re-cap of the previous episode. This is worth mentioning because it rarely ever happens in this series. We then zoom to planet Galra to watch Daibazaal reminding the audience that he completely destroyed Altea fifteen years earlier (yeah, because the planet totally looks destroyed). Honerva's cat then meows and the Emperor instantly assumes the animal is saying something pertinent. Apparently, the Emperor is in the habit of taking advice from house pets (and he wonders why his Empire is in decline). Honerva then explains that the cat is prophesying a decline for the Empire. ('Cause its not already in decline with its top leaders taking advice from cats.) Meanwhile, back to the plot, Sadak is given the order to scour the planet and kill everyone who opposes the Galra Empire (which is something Daibazaal should have done 15 years ago when he "destroyed" Altea). While Sadak is readying his forces for the attack, the cave-dwelling freedom fighters whom never seem to do any fighting show Shorty a secret passage back to the castle. The injured space pilot and future pilot of Green Lion then learns that the others have gone off to fight Galra without him and he has a short scene of angsting over being "abandoned". (Yeah, kid, "abandonment" is what they call it when people leave you behind in order to save the world. You're a real victim.) There's then a short scene of Fala crying for no reason. Shorty then hops on the comm system in the control room and starts yelling for the rest of his team to answer him. His shrill pre-pubecent voice is so annoying that it manages to wake the rest of the Golion team from unconsciousness and magically heal their wounds and they're once again up and ready for action. Wow, if simply calling their names can do all that think of what a "you can do it" speak could accomplish! The team then returns to the palace to help with the search for the final Lion key. After a second and slightly more thorough search of the late king's tomb they discover a mouse hole in one of the walls. Thinking that it was the mice that stole the key, Shorty leads the team to their nest and sets a trap for the pastel colored little vermin. During the interrogation (yes, they try to interrogate the mice) Shorty threatens that he would eat the mice if they didn't hand over the key. Upon hearing this threat Princess Fala steps in on the mice's behalf. She explains that Platt and Chuchuul (the mice) are her friends and were her only comfort growing up, she can also understand their language. In other words, this chick be wack, yo! After a brief conversation with the mice, Fala convinces them to give back the key that they stole. The princess hands the key over to Raible who then goes and reports to King Raimon that its been found. Raimon then orders that Raible send out Golion to combat the Galra Empire. He's fifteen years dead and still running the show on Altea. Dawn has finally risen and Sadak is ravaging the planet killing anything that moves. So much for our highly ineffectual cave-dwelling freedom fighters. Ah well, the studio can always draw more. All five Lions are finally deployed. Sadak deploys the Death-black Beastman again and so begins the first of many battles that are all... exactly... the... same. The team first tries beating the Beastman down with all five Lions fighting individually. This pro ves ineffective as the Beastman just bats them to the side with little effort. Kogane then proclaims this strategy to not be working and shouts the two words that will become very familiar by the end of the series. "Golion, gatai!" Que combination sequence. Since this is the first time they combine in the series it is accompanied by the opening theme playing in the background. Now its Golion's turn to bat all the Beastman's attacks to the side. Once the poor Beastman has been thoroughly humiliated by the combined super-robot Golion forms the King's Sword Jyuohken (try saying that five times fast) and the monster is defeated. To give a bit more detail, it is cut in half and then explodes. End episode. Que end theme. Tune in next time! Featured Characters The Golion Team *Akira Kogane *Takashi Shirogane *Isamu Kurogane *Tsuyoshi Seidou *Hiroshi Suzuishi Galra Empire *Sadak *Emperor Daibazaal *Honerva *Jaga Castle Altea *Princess Fala *Raible *Platt *Chuchuul Quotes "Jaga sensed an ill omen. A great black shadow looms over the Galra Empire's path." Honerva speaking to Daibazaal. "That's crazy! There's no way they'd leave me all alone." *Shorty "Princess, you aren't hiding anything?" *Kogane "And they've got that freakin' huge giant, too!" *Seido, talking about the Beastman. "At this rate, we don't stand a chance." *Kurogane, ever the optimist. "Its so cruel to kill innocent people in that way!" *Princess Fala. Apparently, killing innocent people in other ways isn't a problem though. Notes * This episode has the first proper appearance of Golion. Category:Beast King Golion episodes